Gold
by Shadowbird38
Summary: (AU) Race and Spot are teenagers in the 1950s. This is them falling in love with two girls from the rival school that had to join theirs when renovations started. Rated T to be safe.
1. Race

As it turns out, betting Spot Conlon that you can throw your shoe higher than him is not a good idea. Spot, Albert, and Jojo were snickering. I could hear it through the bookshelf. Mrs. Jones was stalking over, her shoes clicking hard. She must have heard the bang. It wasn't a shocker; it had echoed over the entire library. My shoe hit the roof.

"Where is Antonio?"

I ducked back, hiding behind the gold and blue letterman jacket, and the books on the French revolution. Mrs. Jones was staring down her pointed nose and horn-rimmed glasses at Spot. He was grinning cheekily. He had a way of winning over women. Old or young. It worked incredibly on the girls in our school. He'd smile at them and they would fall over. Combine fantastic grades and one of the best football players in the school; it was a recipe for popularity.

Albert and Jojo were the same, but while Spot was more smart jock, Albert and Jojo were players, both football and with girls.

I stepped back a couple of more bookshelves. I turned down another aisle, about to head out of the library, only to bump into Darla O'Connell, a cheerleader.

She smiled. "Did you get in trouble with Mrs. Jones again?"

I shrugged, smiling. "It's a talent."

"You must be the only person in this school who can get the librarian mad."

"I pride myself on it," I paused for a second. "You know, since you're head cheerleader, and I'm the team captain of the baseball team, most people have been saying we ought to get together."

Darla smiled, her cheeks tinging pink. "Really? Well, are we going to give the people what they want?"

I smirked. "I don't know, but I'm willing to try it out. How's tomorrow? Cabery Cafe?"

"I'll see you there." She spun around, her yellow skirt flying out as she spun.

I smiled at her back as she moved out of the library. Spot, Albert, and Jojo came up behind me.

"We best get out of here before Mrs. Jones spots you. You'll be in detention for a week. That's the second time you've skimped her on detention. One more and you'll be off of the football team." Jojo warned, his brown eyes gleaming.

I grinned at him, slinging an arm around his shoulder. "Fine then, worry bug, let's get out of here."

I stepped forwards, falling into step next to Spot, Albert and Jojo following on our heels. All four of us had our matching letterman jackets, the purple and golden the colours of our school. Pulitzer High Kings and Queens.

We had a fifty-year rivalry with a school across the city, named Queens Private High School. The Queens High Eagles. It was great and all except my twin sister went there. She was just as in on the rivalry too though.

A hand grabbed the back of my collar and I let out a small groan as I was yanked back.

"Where are you four off too so quickly?"

I turned to look at Mr. Pulitzer, the principal of the school. His smile was somewhat crooked.

"We have classes to go to." Spot smiled at him, running a hand through his dark brown hair. His eyes were gleaming.

"Really? Because I just got a call from Mrs. Jones, saying you four were causing quite the disturbance,"

I let out a groan as Albert piped up. "You aren't going to kick us off the team, are you?"

Mr. Pulitzer smiled bigger. "Now there are two ways we can do this. One, all four of you get detention for two weeks and are off of the football team this season," He eyed us all as we squirmed. "The other option is, we have a school coming to stay with us for the next four months, until Christmas. Their school is getting renovated and they need somewhere to learn. We are the only high school who can afford to accommodate them for that long. They are arriving on Wednesday, and I would be willing to let the detention and football removal slide if you would be greeters and hand out locker assignments since they will be sharing. You'll be with the leadership kids-"

Jojo let out a small groan. "The leadership kids are snobs."

Mr. Pulitzer gave him a look and he shut up. "Which choice?"

"The second one." I groaned. The three boys behind me let out mutters of agreement.

"Excellent. Be here by 7:30 on Wednesday."

"Wait? Mr. Pulitzer? Which school is it?" Spot asked, pausing briefly.

"Queens High."

The resounding groans and eye rolls were enough to get a harsh glare from Mr. Pulitzer.

~~~

Jennifer was swinging her legs so they hit mine. She'd kick me, and I'd kick her back, mock-glaring and sticking our tongues whenever our parents looked away. Her hair was pinned up with a bow. In all the rush I had forgotten that she was attending Queens High and would be coming to our school.

Our mother, the very epitome of class, turned to look at Jennifer. "Jenny? I got a call earlier from your principal, Mr. Roosevalt. He said that your school would be transferring to Anthony's?

Jennifer kicked me one last time, nailing me so hard in the calf with her oxford shoes, that I cursed under my breath, avoiding my father's gaze when it snapped to me.

"Yes, our school is getting some renovations and with the year just starting they are just going to swap us over to Pulitzer High for a couple of months. It'll be good, we can get all their secrets."

I rolled my eyes. "You won't be taking any secrets."

She smirked. "That's what you think."

My father pushed up his glasses, a frown gracing his face. "I pay good money for Jennifer's education. She better still be getting that education."

I refrained from rolling my eyes a second time, mild jealousy rising. My father was obsessed with getting Jennifer into a good college.

"I sure I will be Dad," Jennifer replied. She glanced up at the clock. "I have to go, Laura and I are heading out."

"What time will you be back? And where are you going?" My father demanded. My mother let out a sigh, standing up and clearing the plates.

It was Jennifer's turn to roll her eyes as she hooked her jacket over her arm, and scooped up her bag. "I'll be back by midnight and we are just going to hang out with a couple of friends."

"Midnight? On a school night? And will any boys be there?"

Jennifer let out an annoyed sigh behind my head. "Fine, eleven, and yes, boys will most likely be there Dad. I'm going to be late."

She walked quickly down the stairs, getting out of the door and outside before he could ask any more questions. I snickered at his face.

"I can't believe she's going out with boys. If one of them touches her I will break their hands."

Mother rolled her eyes, coming over to grab glasses. She squeezed my shoulder and I smiled up at her.

"It'll be exciting to share your school though!" She led the conversation off on a tangent. "Do you know who your locker mate is?"

I shook my head. "I don't. We get them on Wednesday."

"I hope you get someone good."

"Me too."

~~~

"I still cannot believe that Queens High has to come here, we will be getting a whole bunch of private riches here. This year is going to suck." Spot complained, running a hand through his slick hair, he had just run from home.

"Hey, at least you'll finally meet my sister." I offered.

Albert scoffed. "I bet she's ugly, that's probably why you've never introduced her to us."

"Jennifer is not ugly. She looks like my mother."

"So she's got wrinkles?" Jojo teased.

I gave him a harsh look. "You'll see."

Albert laughed. He had been teasing me about Jennifer non-stop since Monday. I would take insults about myself, and my father, but not my mother or sister. They were off limits.

We walked past the line, past the long group of people. Jennifer was standing with a scarlet-haired girl--That must be Laura--and four or five boys. One was bothering Laura, and another stood with his arm around Jennifer. I raised an eyebrow. She did keep some secrets from father then.

"Here goes the daily grind." Jojo murmured, stepping behind the table, a few leadership kids around.


	2. Spot

If I had to choose one place to be, it would be anywhere that wasn't baseball practice. The coach was livid and decided the best way to deal with his anger was to shout at the other boys and me for the past half hour. I already got enough of this from my father, I didn't need it from him as well.

Race leaned over and nudged me. "I wonder if the Queens Eagles will still be playing this year? Since they are taking our field."

I shrugged in response. "Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll be out of the running this year?"

"I hope so, Jennifer doesn't tell me much of their secrets, but I do know from the practice she had to do for cheerleading, that their baseball team has been working all summer."

I groaned. Just like those kids. Using the money those parents poured into the school to cheat and get ahead. "They'll most definitely be playing if they've been practicing all summer. I can't believe they've been cheating."

Race leaned forwards, putting his elbows on his knees. Albert leaned back over. "How could your sister be on the cheerleading team if she is so ugly?"

I rolled my eyes. Albert had been non stop bugging Race about his sister's appearance since he found out that she would be joining us tomorrow. We had never met Jennifer, but we heard about her every now and then. She seemed as though she were quite the character.

My older sister was in a college in London; she had wanted to get as far away as she could from home, and my younger brother was in elementary school.

"Racetrack! Spot! Albert! Do you three have anything you'd like to share? Or are you ready to start training?"

I looked over at the coach, a thirty-something-year-old man with nothing to do in his spare time but to drink beer, screw his wife, and yell at teenagers for their lack of ability in baseball.

"No sir," We stood up, filling out the locker room door. As we exited Jojo let out a piercing whistle. Clara Hamilton, head cheerleader, who was shouting at the other girls, looked over. She raised her middle finger in response to Jojo's whistle.

I let out a laugh. "Forget it, Jojo. You know she hates you, and that she is dating Tommy."

"A boy can dream can't he?"

Race pushed Jojo's head down as we broke into a run, beginning the obligatory ten laps. "Dream about anyone except her."

"Gabe! Get in here!"

I sighed. My mother's harsh shriek grating on my ears yet again set of a tone of annoyance off in my head. I dropped my pencil, pushing my math homework away from me and standing, making my way across my bedroom.

I jogged down the stairs, stepping over James' toys and walking into the living room. My father was finally asleep, half-empty beer can clenched tightly in his hairy fist. His snores were echoing off the roof.

"Get away from your constant school work and come help me clean up his mess." She threw a distasteful look towards my father, dark brown hair falling in her face.

"This constant school work is because someone told me to take ap classes," I hissed under my breath.

"Are you talking back to me boy? Because if you are I will send you to bed with James at seven pm."

I had to refrain from rolling my eyes as I stooped to pick up a discarded beer can next to the rocking chair. My mother and father had always argued. My father was a blue collar worker, and my mother worked as a secretary for a big level lawyer downtown named Mr. Hearst. I intended to do what Edith had when I was old enough; go to collage and never speak to my parents again.

My father let out a snort and I looked up as he sat up, his beady eyes looked to me and my mother. "Why aren't you in bed yet? You have practice tomorrow and a game on Friday. Not to mention you have to get to school early tomorrow for causing a problem. Go to bed."

I let out a small huff, turning on my heel on the tacky wooden floor and jogged back up the stairs, only to pause at a light streaming out from under the door to James room.

I knocked on the door and watched as the light quickly snapped out. I opened the door. James was in bed, facing the wall.

"James, it's just me."

Slowly, he turned over, flipping back on his light. His eyes blinked in relief. "I thought you might be Mom or Dad."

I sat on the edge of the bed. "Nope," I popped the p. "What are you doing up so late?"

Silently, he picked up a book off of his nightstand. Peter Pan. "I was reading."

"Well, you should get to bed. It's getting late, and you need your sleep so you can grow up big and strong."

"Like you?"

I blinked in surprise, slightly taken back. I smiled at him, and poked him in the stomach. "No, more like Elvis."

He beamed, quickly pulling his covers up. "I've always wanted to be like Elvis."

I laughed to myself, leaning over and turning off the light. "Good night."

"Wait, Gabriel? Do you think Edith will ever come back?"

I sighed, standing up. "I don't know James. Maybe. We can worry about that tomorrow, I think we both need a big nights sleep."

James let out a yawn, as I walked over to the door. "Night Gabe."

"Night James."

I broke into a jog, my converse slapping the ground as I ran. I could feel my hair messing up and a ran a quick hand through it, smoothing it down, the other hand clinging to my backpack strap, keeping it on my shoulder.

Both of my parents had already left for work by the time I had awoken, and James was a pain to get up in the morning. I couldn't get detention, not now.

I skidded around the corner, running across the green field towards the school. Already, various kids from Queens High were starting to arrive.

I made it to the doors, and pulled it open, nearly colliding with a boy in a blue suit who was harassing a red-headed girl. I let out a quick sorry, before jogging up to Race, Albert, and Jojo.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a bit of trouble with James."

"All good man," Race responded, clapping me on the back. "We were just about to start."

He stepped behind the table, grabbing a stack of papers with names on them. I followed suit, standing in behind the table.

One boy stepped forwards. "Name?"

"Jack Kelly."

I flipped through the sheets, pulling out his name and handing it to him. "You'll be over there." I pointed in the direction of the hallway.

He left and the next person came forwards. It was the same each time, I recognized most of the last names; all of these kids had parents that were giants in this town.

"Name?"

"Jennifer Higgins."

My gaze snapped up, along with Albert and Jojo.

Jennifer Higgins was hot.


	3. Race2

"Name?" I asked, looking at the scarlet-haired girl in front of me. She was chewing on a piece of gum and eyeing me as if she knew me.

"Laura Hearst." She wore a deep blue dress with white polka dots scattered all over it. Her jacket and a bag was slung over her shoulder. I knew that last name too, William Hearst was some bigshot lawyer.

I looked back up at her. "You're Jennifer's friend."

She raised an eyebrow, looking up at me, before nodding in realization. "And you must be Anthony Higgins. Her brother," Her voice took on a more reproving tone. "She told me about you."

I blinked in surprise, looking over at Jennifer, who was waiting in line just behind a boy who was talking to Spot. What had she been saying about me?

I pulled out a sheet of paper, and I had to refrain from rolling my eyes. Just my luck, of course, we were locker mates. "I guess we are locker mates."

I looked back over at Jennifer again, she was talking to Spot. Albert was gaping slightly. She must've proved him wrong. She glanced over at me and winked. She knew exactly what she was doing then.

Laura took the paper from me, and I stepped out from behind the table. "Follow me."

I lead the way down the hallway, Laura looking around. Thank goodness I had a clean locker. I spun the lock and opened it for her. She shoved her stuff in, glancing once at her schedule before grabbing an English textbook.

Curiosity rampaged me before I finally asked. "What sort of stuff does she say about me?"

Laura raised an eyebrow. "I don't think it's my place to say."

I turned, spotting Jennifer and Spot walking down the hallway together. Of course, they'd get paired together. I would need to have a conversation with the three of them later.

~

I could see Laura from where I sat with Spot, Albert, and Jojo in the cafeteria. Something about the way she said my name with disdain bothered me. I knew Jennifer had secrets, but she wouldn't be trash talking me, would she? There were other things about Laura that bothered me too. She openly flaunted her family's money, if the pearls were any indication. She was still chewing her gum. She laughed at something Jennifer told her and pushed a boy, Frankie Gaudio, out of her face.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the boys, poking at my lunch. The cafeteria seemed so much smaller with five hundred more kids crammed in. It was bad enough our classes were bursting at the seams. It seemed most kids had left for lunch, but it was still suffocatingly full.

Albert leaned forwards. "So Race, I know I shouldn't ask this, but I'm going to anyway," I raised an eyebrow, pretty sure that I knew exactly where this was going. "Your sister. Is she single?"

I glanced back over at the table, where that same boy from earlier had an arm around her waist. "I thought she was, but I'm not so sure now," I wasn't so surprised to see the somewhat disappointed look on his face, but the one on Spot's was more shocking. "She's off limits though. I don't care if you think she's hot. She is my sister, and I won't have any of my friends with her. Understand?"

Jojo laughed. "Jeez man, I figured that was a given. She's your sister. We have enough respect for you to abide by that."

I nodded in response. "Whatever you say."

~

"How was school?" I asked Jennifer.

She shrugged. "It isn't Queens, but it's good. My lockermate, Spot, he said you were you his friend?" I nodded. "He's nice. How was your day?"

"Good, I am sharing a locker with Laura, your friend, and I found out you had a boyfriend."

"I have absolutely no idea what you mean." She glanced up at the sun, squinting.

I laughed. "You know perfectly well what I mean. Don't worry, I've had a couple of girlfriends over the past while too. I'm going out on a date with Darla later this week, I won't tell mom or dad."

"Promise?"

I linked our pinkies, obliging to our silly little tradition. "Promise."

"Marty Tylers."

I cut her off. "You're dating the baseball captain?"

She shrugged. "Guilty as charged."

"That is where you got the letterman jacket?"

She nodded.

"So you're going steady? How long?"

"Yes, we've been going steady for a couple of months now, and before you ask, no, I have not done any sort of petting. It's making him mad actually."

"Don't do anything you don't want to."

She gave me a sarcastic look. "I already know that. I can knee a guy if I wanted."

I laughed, slinging an arm over her shoulder. "That's my twin."

~

"How was school?" My dad asked, looking between me and Jennifer.

I looked over at Jennifer, who was flopped on the couch, flipping through an old magazine. She made eye contact with me and made a face.

"Fine," I responded. "I'm sharing with Laura."

"Jenny? How was your day?"

She shrugged. "Same old."

"Who are you sharing a locker with."

Jennifer rolled her eyes behind the magazine. "Spot Conlon."

"Race's friend?" I nodded at my dad as he looked at me. "I expect him to act properly."

Jennifer sighed heavily as I raised an eyebrow. "He will."

"Good." He turned, leaving the two of us alone in the sitting room. "I'm heading out to the office for the evening."

I whistled between my teeth. "That was intense."

She hummed. "You get used to it."

I sat on the arm of the couch before a thought occurred to me. "What have you been telling Laura about me?"

Jennifer blinked in surprise. "What makes you think I would tell her anything about you?"

I shrugged. "It's just something she said earlier. She doesn't seem to like me."

Jennifer laughed. "Laura doesn't like anyone she hears me complain about, and you're my twin brother, of course, I'm going to complain about you, but we are still family, so don't take her seriously. She's great."

I could still see Laura's distasteful look. "Whatever you say, Jenny."


End file.
